


Day 18: Doing Something Together

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [18]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide climbs a tree and Ken has a heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Doing Something Together

“Ken, I’m bored,” Hide whined, absently scribbling on a piece of paper. 

“We can do something after you finish your homework,” Ken said. “We’re on Math now, correct?”

“Why are you teaching me when you aren’t even in college?” Hide pouted. 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

“No.” Hide picked up his pencil. “You’re so mean.”

“Don’t be such a kid,” Ken said, pecking Hide on the cheek. “The faster we get this done, the more time we’ll have to spend time with each other.”

“Can we go outside when we finish?” Hide asked. 

“Sure. Now, what’s 1000-7?”

“993.” 

\---

“My brain’s fried.” Hide leaned back on his hands, staring up at the ceiling. 

“That took longer than expected.” Ken glanced at the clock. “Do you want to go outside still? It’s getting late.”

“Of course,” Hide said, crossing his arms. “It’s not like we have a curfew.”

Hide got up and opened the door, crisp air filling the stuffy room. He started walking towards the nearest park.

“Wait for me,” Ken called. 

“Hurry up, slowpoke,” Hide teased. 

“I could move fast if I tried,” Ken countered. “I just don’t feel like doing that now.”

“You’re gonna have to if we’re going to the park.” Hide moved towards a tree, putting a hand on its base.

“I’m gonna climb it,” he said, reaching for the nearest branch. 

Ken ran towards the tree to catch Hide, but was too late. He had already hoisted himself up and was climbing higher and higher in the air. 

“You can come too, ya know,” Hide called down. 

“No way! You know I’m afraid of heights!” Ken paced back and forth. “Be careful please!”

“Of course!” Hide gave a salute and his balance wavered. He caught himself before he fell. 

Hide continued to climb, Ken getting smaller and smaller. He reached for another branch but is snapped as he put his weight on it. 

_Guess this is as far as I go, _he thought. He sat on a branch, bouncing to check its sturdiness.__

“Hide, please come down!” Ken yelled. 

“But it’s fun being up this high!” Hide responded. He hung upside down, dangling like a monkey. 

Ken paled, petrified at the sight. The thought of Hide falling scared him like nothing else. He glanced around, checking for people. If need be, he wouldn’t want others seeing his kagune. 

Realizing Ken wasn’t doing too well, Hide reluctantly made his way down the tree. Expertly hopping from branch to branch, he jumped to the ground in a matter of seconds. Ken tackled him immediately upon his landing. They fell to the ground and the wind escaped Hide’s chest. 

“Don’t do that again!” Ken said, nuzzling his head against Hide’s chest. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Don’t worry,” Hide said, finding his breath. “This was a one-time deal. I’m getting too old for climbing trees. I think I twisted something.”

“What? Where?” Ken got up. He inspected Hide for any injuries, lifting up his arms and shirt to check for bruises or cuts. “What hurts?”

“Whoa there, let’s save that for later. I was just pulling your leg.”

Ken stopped and his face flushed pink. “That was uncalled for.”

“But I love seeing your reactions.” Hide stood up and offered Ken a hand. He took it and Hide pulled him up. “You’re cute when you blush.”

Hide pulled a twig out of Ken’s hair. He grabbed Ken’s hand and started to walk home. The sun had set in the background, casting shades of yellow and red across the sky.  
“You know, you’re not cute when you worry me,” Ken said. He held Hide’s hand and squeezed it. 

“I know, I promise I won’t do it again.”

“Promise?” Ken questioned, looking at Hide. 

“Promise,” Hide confirmed. 

“Good. What’ll happen if you break that promise?”

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Hide suggested.

“I don’t like that one,” Ken said. “I would be cold.” He thought for a moment. “I know, I’ll cook you dinner for a month.”

Hide winced. “But you can’t cook.”

“So you won’t break the promise, then.”

“True.”


End file.
